Here We Go Again
by LifeLover22
Summary: This has nothing to do with the song, and it's written from the POV of Kacey. What will happen when Kacey can't take Zevie's constant bickering? Hope you enjoy! My fifth one-shot for Zevie month!


**Okay, time for my fifth one-shot for Zevie Month! Enjoy!**

**KACEY'S POV**

Here we go again.

Ever since I got my job at Danny Mango's back, I was even more annoyed than usual.

It wasn't the job. Well, it was sorta the job, but not all of it.

Some of it was because of all the Zevieness in the air.

Now, instead of only seeing them act like they don't love each other at school and band practice, now it was at work too.

I mean she GIVES Zander her free smoothie!

Once again I was rudely interrupted by their bickering.

"Come on Stevie! You know I'm right about this!"

"Fine, let's ask Kacey!" Stevie spats.

"No! Dont ask Kacey," I plead. "Why am I always dragged into your fights that you have only to hide your love for each other?" I asked.

They both instantly turned beet red.

"Kacey," Sterie says emphasizing with her hands. "We. Are. NOT. In. Love."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. deny all you want." I say dismissing her denial.

"Anyway," Zander cuts in. "Stevie thinks that Nelson would choose Grace over Furious Pigeons."

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked confused.

"Zander here thinks that Nelson would be so shallow and choose Furious Pigeons over a girl."

"Why don't you ask Nelson himself?" I ask sighing at the hopelessness of this conversation.

"I have a shift to cove," Stevie replies.

"Isn't that a rude question?" Zander asks.

"I'll just go ask him," I say and walk out.

As I go to find Nelson I can still here them arguing.

They are blind to the truth.

When I find Nelson I ask him the ever famous question of the day.

He looks a little confused but answers, "Grace of course. Why?"

"One of Zevie's fights."

He nods knowingly.

When I get back Stevie and Zander are STILL bickering.

"Guys," I say.

Nothing.

"Guys," I say a little louder.

Still nothing.

"That's it!" I scream as I shove their heads together.

Their lips meet, and when they pull apart, they're speechless.

I wait patiently as they look each other in the eyes.

"Say something!" I yell.

They snap out of it and look at me.

"What was that?" Stevie asks walking around the counter to stand next to Zander.

When sh got there her and Zander crooed their arms over their chest and looked at me expectantly.

"What was what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Kacey, do not play dumb with me," Stevie said slowly.

Zander glanced at Stevie and smiled.

Check that off my list.

"Come on, Stevie. You know you enjoyed it," I said poking her in the stomach.

"Stop it," she said as she walked back behind the counter.

"Kacey," Zander finally chirped in. "Let me talk to her."

I nod my head and sit at a table facing the opposite way as them, but close enough to eavesdrop.

"Steves, what's the matter?" Zander asked.

"She made us kiss. Nobody makes someone kiss someone else unless it's underneath mistletoe."

Zander chuckled, "What?" I could hear his confusion.

"That kiss should have never happened."

"But it did Stevie," Zander said. "I'm glad it did," he said so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"What?" Stevie asked surprised.

"Stevie," Zander said.

Now I turned around and watched.

I really don't care if it was creepy.

"I love you," he said softly.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

When they pulled away I heard her say, "I love you too, Z."

They resumed kissing, and customers started to notice.

I acted quickly.

I walked up to them and said, "Uh-hem, by the way, guys, Nelson said he would choose Grace."

That got them separated.

"Ha! I win!" Stevie bragged.

"I can see the bickering isn't going to stop," I say rubbing my temple.

"This is payback, darling," Stevie said raising her eyebrows at me as Zander put his arm around her waist.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Kacey, cover my shift," Stevie commanded as her and Zander left Danny Mango's.

"Maybe Zevie wasn't such a good idea after all," I say to myself. "Too late now."

With that, I cleaned the counter... by myself.

**So that's that! I hope you guys liked it, and my next update for Zevie Month will be sometime this weekend for my multi-chapter story, That Day at the Beach. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
